Closure
by SXR123
Summary: Kyon travels several years into the future and finds out a terrible truth: His death.


_**This is a oneshot story that I've been working on for about a month or so. The idea popped into my head while I was about to sleep and after thinking about it for a few days, I decided it was best to put it down before I eventually forgot. It's also the longest oneshot I've written so far so it's nice to see how far I've come from my beginnings. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**_

* * *

As ludicrous as it sounds, here I am, standing in front of my own grave. I didn't believe it at first either; I thought this was just some joke being played on me. At this point, I thought I had been delusional. But it was no joke and it is by no means a laughing matter. My tombstone was creepily tidy and in good shape, except for my actual name being scratched away and my nickname, Kyon, carved underneath.

I began to recall how I came to this point. How did I get here? What started this? Why did it happen this way?

You guessed it.

Haruhi Suzumiya.

I can't place ALL the blame on her though, her intentions were good and she went about the whole situation in a mature way… sort of… it was just unfortunate that everything that had happened, happened on that night.

This all started earlier today, or I guess I should say several years earlier today.

My day thus far hasn't been the most enjoyable. I had overslept because of one of the rare days my sister decided not to wake me up. My bike chain snapped on the way to school, resulting in my already being late for school even worse than before. I had forgotten a homework assignment at home due to my rush to get out the door, so I was scolded by Okabe and to top it all off I had no lunch.

It was safe to say I was pretty high strung today.

My trek to the clubroom was short and I soon found myself mindlessly opening the door. "Hey." I waved to everyone.

My eyes quickly moved to Haruhi, who looked like she had been kept waiting for hours. "Good, you're here!" The eccentric girl shouted. "Now we can get down to business!" I had sat down at the table in front of Koizumi while she walked over and slammed her palms onto the hard wood. "We're all spending the night at your house tonight!"

I looked at her for a moment before what she said registered in my mind, "Wait, what?!"

"Your performance today was completely unacceptable!" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, continuing her rant in the process, "You were late to school, forgot your homework and even forgot your lunch!"

I stood up myself, "What does that have to do with anything? Why do you care?"

She grunted, "You're a part of the SOS brigade! You represent us when you're outside these walls!" She thrust her finger forward, "You're giving us a bad name by looking completely lazy and unorganized!" She looked to me sternly, "It seems like you need help getting ready in the morning!" She put her hands back to her hips and smiled, "So we ARE staying at your house tonight, whether you like it or not!"

"Haruhi, it's not happening! I don't care what you say; none of you are staying over at my house tonight!" This is where I'm putting my foot down.

She growled, "Why not?!"

"My parents for one thing! What am I supposed to do? Go home and say, 'hey mom, dad, four of my friends are staying over, sorry for not telling you about it before I got here I just thought it would be a great surprise!' Not to mention they'd have four more mouths to feed!"

Everyone's eyes were fixated on us but they refused to say anything, why that is makes no sense to me, but at this point it didn't matter, Haruhi and me were too far into this to care. "That doesn't matter! I'm sure your parents won't mind!"

"Of course they would! Not everyone bends to your will Haruhi!"

She took a step back and then two more forward, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I'm not some puppet for you to play around with! I don't want you at my house and I don't want you spending the night there either!"

Her fists began to tremble. "Get out!" She shouted.

I took a step back, "…What?"

Her face was red with anger, angrier than I've ever seen it before. "I said get out! I don't want to see your stupid face right now!"

I slammed my chair into the table, "Fine! The same goes for me!" I picked up my bag, walked out of the clubroom and slammed the door behind me. "I'd rather go home then spend two hours here anyway." I said, loud enough for her to hear too.

I quickly left the school grounds and began my long walk home.

Due to my long walk being incredibly mind numbing, my mind continued to wander back to the fight I just had with Haruhi. The more I thought about it, the guiltier I felt. In her own way, she was just trying to help me. I just wish her idea of help didn't involve forcing yourself into my house. I groaned and after a few more minutes of walking I found myself walking up stairs and into my room.

I dropped my bag onto the floor and jumped into my bed. I had homework I needed to do, but I wasn't too concerned with it right now. I sighed and was about to nap but a sudden knocking at my door changed that.

"…Hello?" I poked my head out the door to see Ms. Asahina standing at my doorway.

"M-Ms. Asahina!" I quickly opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at me, "Kyon, can I talk to you for a second?" she tilted her head slightly to the side with a smile that could brighten the darkest of rooms.

It was obvious that I couldn't resist her smile, "Of course. Come on inside."

She lightly bowed and made her way inside and up to my room. I followed her and closed my door behind me.

"You aren't going to try and convince me to let you all stay the night are you? Because no matter what you say, I'm not going to—"

She quickly shook her head no, "No, no. Nothing like that!" She began to fidget with her fingers, "I was um… I was wondering if you would… come to the future with me…"

Well, this scene looks oddly familiar. Her being here was strange enough as it is, but now that she's asking me to go to the future with her then something must be wrong. "I guess I could…" I scratched the back of my head, "But can you tell me why?"

Her face turned beet red and it looked like she was at a loss for words. Yup. The same as last time, "I-I was just told I needed to bring you to the future! Please don't refuse—"

I waved my hands into the air, "Don't worry Ms. Asahina! It was just something I was wondering! I'm still going to go with you!"

She smiled and sighed with relief, "That's great… oh and um… one last thing." She looked at me nervously once more, "I was only told to bring you to the future, after that I was told to come back to this time plane."

"Wait, what?!" That was a bit of a shocker, "You're going to leave me stranded in the future?"

"I'm sorry, Kyon! I don't know anything else but that! That's all I was told!" She was starting to panic and I couldn't have that.

I looked at her for a second and considered the thought, "Alright, alright…" I put my hands up, "I'll have to trust your superiors then." I smiled and put my hands down, "I'm sure they wouldn't let the one in charge of keeping Haruhi in check stranded in the future, now would they?"

She giggled at my light joke, "Of course not!" She took a deep breath, "Alright, just sit down and we'll be on our way."

Following the same routine as last time, I sat down in my chair while Ms. Asahina stood behind me.

"Alright, Kyon. Here we go."

I soon felt myself black out.

I felt my eyes slowly open. At first my vision was blurry but my eyes quickly readjusted and I soon sat up. I groaned and looked around, "Ms. Asahina?" I looked around for the time traveling girl; She was nowhere in sight. "That's right; she said she had to go back to my time…" I rubbed my head and took another look around me, and then it suddenly dawned on me. "I forgot to ask WHEN this was…" not that she would have told me anyways. I stood up and stretched. I looked behind me to see that I had been sleeping on a park bench.

I began hearing footsteps to my right, "Aah, Ms. Asahina did exactly as she was told." A man said with a smile on his face. The man was wearing a suit similar to the North High uniform and the smile he had on his face looked far too familiar…

"Hey, Koizumi."

The man sighed, "You figured me out." He chuckled, acting like it had been a big secret. "I guess there really is no tricking you." He stood in front of me and smiled.

He stood there and looked at me for an awkward two or three minutes before I finally spoke up, "Is everything alright?"

Koizumi chuckled again, "I'm sorry, I was staring…" He scratched the back of his head and walked over to me, putting an arm around my neck and resting it on my shoulder. It was not a very comfortable position for me. "It's good to see you again, Kyon."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nevermind." He smiled and quickly pulled two things out of his bag. "By the way, I want you to wear these."

A pair of sunglasses and an ugly looking hat, "Can I ask why?"

"I'll explain later." He fed me that stupid smile again and couldn't help but groan, and for some reason that caused him to laugh.

"I didn't think me groaning would be so funny."

He looked at me closely for a second, "That's not why I'm laughing." He smiled and we both began to walk to wherever our destination was.

These sunglasses made it hard to see all the sights around me, they seemed to be darker than a usual pair and I was told not to take it off unless told otherwise. I guess I understand why though, can't have me screwing up the future by seeing all the futuristic buildings. If anything has actually changed in whatever year I'm in. Considering Koizumi doesn't sound too different than he did before, it can't be too far into the future.

Alright, so I get the sunglasses, but why the hat? Is my hairstyle too retro or something?

"Alright, you can take off your sunglasses, for the moment anyway."

It's not like I had anything better to do. I flipped my sunglasses onto the top of my head and started looking forward; I was greeted with a large building with the letters SOS at the very top. "Whoa." Was all I could think of to say.

"This, is the SOS building." He smiled and admired the building.

I looked to him, "What do you even do here?"

He smiled, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to say."

I figured as much, "Well that stinks." I looked to the building once more, it looked amazing. Is this what Haruhi was going for? I've got to say, she certainly achieved whatever she was going for. "Well I can't wait to see what the inside looks like."

Koizumi looked over to me, "Actually, I'm going to need you to put those sunglasses back on… I just wanted you to see the building."

Sighing, I complied, "Fine, fine." I flipped the glasses back on and was greeted once again with near pitch darkness. "Can we please just hurry up and go where ever we need to go?"

I hear Koizumi chuckle, "We're almost there, just wait a little bit longer."

I suddenly heard a man's voice, "Hey! Mr. Koizumi! Back from your break?"

"I was just taking a little walk! I'm still on break!" I'm guessing he's waving at whomever that was, along with that stupid smile on his face, I'm guessing anyway.

I heard the man chuckle, "Who're you bringing in with you this time? I don't think I've ever seen him around before!"

I felt a light pat on my back, "He's just an old friend of mine! No need to inspect him!"

The man began to laugh harder than he should have, "I'll let it slide this time, but don't keep bringing in a bunch of strange people, Sir!"

"You got it!" Koizumi laughed and then proceeded to move faster through what I could guess was some kind of lobby. I guess the man he was talking to was a security guard or something, and since Koizumi's been with Haruhi for so long, it's obvious he's one of the higher ups in whatever company she's in charge in. It makes me wonder what my position is. Considering I've been the lowest rank in the club for god knows how long, she's probably kept me at the janitor position or her personal lap dog or something.

We stepped into an elevator and I could begin to guess that Koizumi was actually beginning to get nervous. Ever since we stepped into this thing it seems like he hasn't been able to sit still. He's got his arm resting over my shoulder and his fingers have been tapping me non-stop. Not to mention I could hear his foot tapping over the incredibly boring elevator music.

After the incredibly awkward elevator ride, we began to walk down a hallway and soon reached our destination. When inside the room, I was allowed to take off the sunglasses and the stupid hat. I looked around to see several familiar, yet aged, faces. Not to mention I was greeted with a room similar to that of the original SOS brigade clubroom.

"Ms. Asahina! Nagato!"

"Hey, Kyon!" Ms. Asahina (Big) ran to me and quickly gave me a short but sweet hug.

Ms. Asahina was wearing the outfit she usually wore when she visited me. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black mini-skirt and finally her black, high heeled shoes. Seeing her here made me a little less nervous. I was afraid I'd be stuck here with Koizumi the whole time.

Nagato was wearing more casual clothes; she had a black and white striped shirt with a light blue jacket, she was also wearing yellow shorts with white tennis shoes.

Nagato looked as emotionless as always, in fact she looked more so than she did back in my time. Like all the little changes she had gone through had disappeared.

I looked back to Koizumi who was pulling something out of a drawer, "Would you like to play a game, Kyon?" He smiled at me. He blew dust off of the obviously aged game.

I looked at him with absolute confusion; did he just bring me all the way here to play a game or something? Is future me too busy being Haruhi's lap dog to play a game with him or something? "I think I'll have to pass." I was starting to get impatient.

Koizumi chuckled, "I figured you would…" He put the game away and shut the drawer.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Kyon, would you… like some tea?" Now Ms. Asahina?! Granted she wasn't wearing her maid outfit, but she had a cup of tea in her hand…

"Um, I'll have to pass on that too, Ms. Asahina…" I looked over to Nagato, expecting her to say something as well, but oddly enough she stayed silent. "Look, can I just know what's going on here? And where's Haruhi in all this? With all this going on, I'd expect her to be at the front, barking orders at me like she always does." I pointed to the front of the room, where a replica of the desk sat.

Koizumi's smile soon faded, "Ms. Suzumiya is in her office."

I raised an eyebrow at this; she's working while these guys are here? I figured they'd all be together or something. "Well where is future me? Out running errands for her or something?" I laughed at my own joke, "I'm sure that crazy girl hasn't changed in all these years right? By the way, how far ahead in time HAVE I gone?"

Ms. Asahina smiled at this, "That's classified."

"Of course it is…" I couldn't help but smile when she said that, even though I hear it every time I ask Ms. Asahina (small) for details about something, hearing it from Ms. Asahina (big) now feels slightly nostalgic for some reason. "So does Haruhi know about time travel at this point?"

Koizumi nodded, "Yes, she knows plenty about it. Although we usually don't have many people from the past coming back, it's not something completely out of the ordinary either."

I smiled, "Good, then I guess I can go pay her a visit? It won't drastically change anything in the future or anything right?" I meant it as a joke and began walking towards the door, but Koizumi soon stepped in front, obviously missing my sarcasm.

"Actually, I would suggest not seeing Ms. Suzumiya right now."

Alright, now I'm confused. I'm in the future for some reason and all I've been doing up until this point is being led around by Koizumi for an unbearably long time, getting asked to play a game and Ms. Asahina asking me if I'd like some tea. I don't know the reason I'm here, but obviously I'm here because they need me to fix something or tell me something important right? So what's going on here?! "Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on around here?! Why are you guys acting so strange?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Koizumi stepped forward, "I guess we were just trying to dodge the answer for as long as we could, even though we were the ones who brought you here." He smiled and looked to Ms. Asahina. "May I?"

She bowed and gestured for him to continue.

"Kyon, you're dead."

…Excuse me? "I'm… Dead?" It took a moment for it to click in my mind, "Wait, the me of this time is dead?!" I'm gonna die?! I panicked for a moment and I began to breath heavy. I looked up to everyone, noticing their reactions.

Everyone had on a melancholic look; it's obvious that this is a touchy subject for them to bring up. I quickly calmed myself. Over reacting's not going to get me anywhere is it? "I'm going to die?" I calmly asked again.

Koizumi looked at me, his plastic smile nowhere to be found, "Yes."

I quickly moved over to grab a chair. This is a lot to take in. "If I'm dead, then why is the universe still intact? I figured my death would probably cause Haruhi to destroy everything."

"It came close to that." I heard Nagato speak up.

Koizumi grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

"So, when does it happen?"

Koizumi looked uncomfortable, "I'm… not supposed to—"

"Please, I have to know. I know at this point there's nothing I can do to change the outcome, but I'd at least like to know when."

Koizumi sighed, and it seemed like he was struggling with himself on whether or not to tell me what I want. Honestly, this is the first time I've ever seen him like this. He's usually so composed and calm, it's like nothing could upset the guy. But I've got a feeling that my dying isn't the only thing that's causing the stress.

He sighed heavily, "Alright. I'll tell you what you want to know…"

I prepared myself for his story, as did the rest of the members in the room.

"Kyon, the night we send you back, is when you die."

Speechless. I can't believe this, I die tonight? I don't even get a few days?

"Ms. Suzumiya comes to your house the night we send you back. She wanted to go with you to a nearby shrine to put money into the donation box and pray while you were there." He stops a second to calm himself; it looks like talking about it is kind of rough, not that shouldn't be. I looked around to see Ms. Asahina turned away from us and looking out the window.

"The climb up the stairs was high enough so that you couldn't see the shrine from the bottom of the stairs. You both make your way up the stairs and find that there is someone trying to break into the donation box." He takes a breath, "Ms. Suzumiya reacts and yells at the man, hoping to scare him off. He turns around and in his hand was a small handgun."

Koizumi paused once more, "The man had no intent to kill or even use the gun. But Ms. Suzumiya's shout immediately frightened him. He turned around to scare the both of you off, but he mistakenly fired when pointing the gun to Ms. Suzumiya. You quickly pushed her out of the way and were struck."

"…Where was I shot?"

Koizumi seemed a little startled that I interrupted his story, but nonetheless he pointed and tapped his chest, to the heart, "After that, the man ran. Ms. Suzumiya called an ambulance and afterword's called the three of us. She did what she could to tend to your wound." He rubbed his palm against his forehead, wiping of the bits of sweat that were collecting under his hair.

"You were taken to the hospital and at that point, none of us could interfere," Which is why Nagato couldn't help at that point either. "Your parents soon arrived and we all waited for a response from the doctor." Koizumi sighed deeply, "Ms. Suzumiya was sitting in a chair, motionless."

This entire story was overwhelming. I can't believe this is how it ends for me.

"The doctor came out an hour after you were brought in. Ms. Suzumiya was the first to question him." Here it comes… "The doctor rested his hands onto her shoulders and said these exact words, 'I'm sorry young lady… We did what we could but… There was nothing we could do.'" I heard Ms. Asahina mutter something under her breath, whether she was swearing or maybe it was a muffled sob, I didn't say anything to her.

"I'm surprised you remember everything so well…"

Koizumi sighed, "It's not a day you can forget so easily." He looked up to me, "I'm sorry, Kyon."

I wish I could say it was OK, but who could honestly say that after learning that they were going to die? "How did Haruhi react to it…?"

He stood up and walked over to the door, "After that, she simply walked home." He placed his hand onto the door handle, as if to distract himself, "I quickly notified the organization of what happened, and every esper around was on high alert. Ms. Suzumiya became unstable for several days; she created many closed spaces with several close calls every now and then. After being absent from school for a week and another week went by, she seemed to have calmed down enough to the point where we weren't on the look for massive closed spaces." He turned to me.

Just two weeks? Was that all it took?

Surprisingly enough, he chuckled slightly, "By the look on your face, you're thinking about what I just said, that two weeks was all it took for Suzumiya to calm down." He sighed and sat back down in the chair in front of me, "I assure you, we espers were busier than we had ever been before." The serious look on his face returned, "Ever since that day, Ms. Suzumiya's entire personality changed. She did not disband the SOS brigade, but everything we did from that point on was purely to keep the club active."

I can't believe this. "Haruhi…"

"To this day, Ms. Suzumiya blames herself for your death. Why she wanted to go to the shrine that day continues to be a mystery, since everything I just explained to you came from her directly, she refuses to tell us why she went with you and you only that day."

He sighed one last time and stood up from his chair. "So, why DID you bring me here anyway? Were you really trying to keep why I died a secret from me, or did you actually want me to know?"

Koizumi lightly chuckled, "I knew I'd be explaining it to you anyway, but that's not why we brought you here today." He turned to me, "Today is the anniversary of your death, and it's a day that Ms. Suzumiya locks herself in her office and refuses to talk to almost anyone. There's something that needs to be done."

"What's that?"

Ms. Asahina stepped forward, "She needs closure." She smiled and put her hand onto my shoulder, "I know this isn't something we should be doing, but she needs to see you, one last time. We can't let her go on this way. It's hurting her and us to just watch. We just want to help her, Kyon."

I looked at them both and to Nagato who had been quiet almost the entire time.

Ms. Asahina had a small tear in her left eye, "I know this is asking a lot of you, considering we just told you…" She sniffled, "Well, you know." She even tried to smile, "And you have every right to refuse, really, you do." I couldn't believe I was seeing this, how could I even think of refusing anyone when they're like this? "But Ms. Suzumiya can't continue like this, the stress and despair on her face—"

I couldn't let this continue, "Ms. Asahina, I'll do it. Just, please stop crying…"

She had a surprised look on her face but wiped her tears away and smiled. "I'm sorry, Kyon."

Koizumi nodded to me. The only one left to talk to is Nagato. I walked over to her, she was sitting in a chair, and whatever book she had been reading was placed on the table, closed. "Nagato."

She looked to me, her emotionless face, unmoving. "I've missed you." Was all she said to me.

I smiled and gave her a hug, which she surprisingly returned.

The hug ended and I walked over to Koizumi and Ms. Asahina who were trying to remain composed. "I'm ready."

Koizumi smiled and walked over to a small intercom near the door. "Ms. Suzumiya?"

"What do you want, Koizumi? I'm busy right now." I heard Haruhi's voice over the intercom. It was a little deeper than the Haruhi I know, but it was definitely her alright.

"There's an old friend here to see you." He turned his head and smiled to me before going back to the intercom.

"I don't care. Tell them I'm busy and to come back some other time."

Koizumi grunted, "Ms. Suzumiya, he has come a long way to see you today, can you please just let him come in for three minutes or so?"

"Koizumi, you know that I don't like to be—"

"Ms. Suzumiya, this man needs to see you today; it's of the upmost importance." Koizumi had said it so sternly; it's rare that I see him actually defying something Haruhi had said. He's usually so quick to agree with her.

There was a slight pause.

"Fine, three minutes is all they get. Send them in."

"Thank you Ms. Suzumiya." Koizumi looked to me and smiled, "I'm sure you'll get more than three minutes."

I couldn't help but laugh at his little joke. Despite the situation, Koizumi is exactly as he was however many years ago. "Ms. Suzumiya's room is down the hall, to the right. You can't miss it.

I smiled, walked over to the door and looked back to them. "I'll see you guys in a bit." I waved and soon left the room.

The walk to Haruhi's room was certainly a long one. When he said down the hall and to the right, I expected it to be a short, one minute walk. But it must have taken me three or four minutes just to find her door. The closer I got to her door the more nervous I was. I don't know how many years it's been, but it seems like this has been going on for a while. I reached for the handles and opened the double doors.

I looked ahead to see a beautiful woman sitting at her desk. Her hair was a brown color that seemed to go way past her neckline and was oddly enough in a ponytail. Sitting on her head was an old looking, yellow headband that looked exactly the same as it did back in my time, albeit more worn down. She was wearing a white T-Shirt and I could only guess black pants. I said nothing as I walked into the room with Haruhi not even bothering to look up at me.

"Whoever you are, you've got three minutes to tell me who you are, what you want and leave." She said sternly. There was definitely anger in her voice and it was obvious she wasn't happy being disturbed today. She still hadn't looked up from whatever she was writing.

I was captivated by her; the girl I saw earlier today had changed from the eccentric, hyperactive girl to an incredibly melancholic angry woman. "What do you want?! You're wasting my time AND yours!" She suddenly shouted.

"Haruhi."

She flinched. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Calling me by my first… name…" Her head shot up and she pointed her finger towards me, but her anger quickly dissipated as soon as she looked at me.

There was absolute silence between the two of us. Haruhi stared at me for what seemed like hours.

She stood up and spoke again, "Who are you…?"

"I-It's me, Ky—"

She quickly rushed past me and opened her double doors, "What is this, some kind of sick joke?" She walked outside, looking left and right. "Do you think this is funny?! Huh?!" She suddenly shouted into the hallway.

"Haru—"

"Is this how you get a good laugh?! Huh?!" This time her voice wasn't just one of anger, it had a hint of something else behind it. Something like despair. She closed the doors and walked back to me, grabbing my shoulders roughly. "Do you think this funny, kid?!"

"Is making fun of me like this giving you a good laugh?" She sounded angry, but her eyes showed nothing but sadness and depression, "Why are you doing this to me…?" She choked out the last words. "You can't be…"

"It's me Haruhi. I'm from the past."

The look on her face was almost indescribable, it had sorrow, surprise and everything in between. It looked like the Haruhi I used to know for a moment. Suddenly, I was pulled into a fierce, tight hug. It was almost too tight for me to breathe, but I soon forgot about that.

"…Is it really… you?"

I wrapped my arms around her and held her almost as tight as she held me, "Yes… Brigade Chief." It was a corny line, but it was all I could think of.

At this point, all the years Haruhi had been held back, the years she blamed herself for what happened to me, everything she had been feeling up to this point began to flood out. And all I could do was stand there and listen.

She sobbed into my shoulder, squeezing me harder than she had ever squeezed before, acting like if she didn't hold onto me, I'd slip away. "All I wanted to do that day was apologize to you!" She choked out. "—and I end up getting you—" She stopped herself, as if repeating the words would make it happen again. "After what I said to you that day, I felt guilty when I went home." She had her hand on the back of my head, "I didn't want you being angry at me… and what I said in the clubroom that day—"

Her breathing was irregular; she was crying and speaking at the same time. I can't believe she was holding all this back for however many years it's been. I've got to say it must be at least seven years. I slowly ran my hand through her long hair, trying to soothe her. I felt myself beginning to tear up, just hearing this story.

"I'm sorry, Kyon!" She shouted, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"It's alright Haruhi."

She took a deep breathe, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't shouted at you—"

I cut her off here, "It's not your fault, Haruhi. There was no way you could have known what would have happened." I held her tightly, which she responded with another tight squeeze of her own. "And you know I can't change the order of events either. It has to happen."

I heard her sniffle, "I… I would have convinced you to go anyway…" I heard a small giggle come from her. I smiled, knowing she was able to joke at how she was back then. "All I wanted to do was apologize, Kyon" She repeated herself, "I didn't want things to end the way they did… and those were the last words we said to each other."

I was stunned. "The whole trip to the shrine, you mean we never—"

"I was too nervous to say anything. It's not every day that I apologized for something." She giggled again.

I smiled again, still holding her tightly. "I was just a little stressed that day because of everything that happened." I sighed and stroked the back of her head, "If I had said yes…"

She sobbed again, "I wish I had just let it go."

My shoulder was wet with her tears, not that I minded really. Seeing Haruhi in this state was more depressing than anything I could think of. To think she did this to herself because of me… and to think that I HAVE to let this happen. It kills me inside. I didn't want her to get hurt that night, not because she was the reason the universe was still around, but because whether I admit it or not, she's one of my closest friends, hell, maybe even more than that. I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for her if she really needed it.

"Kyon, I think I loved you."

I stopped moving as I heard this, was she reading my thoughts or something?

She nuzzled her head further into my neck, "What I felt for you was nothing compared to anything else." She breathed deeply, "I wish I had told you that back then…" She squeezed me once more. "I guess I was afraid you would reject me."

"I don't think I would have."

I said that without thinking. I might have made the problem worse.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't start crying again. I guess I'm not giving her enough credit. She's not a teenager anymore. "I guess we were just too young to admit it to each other then…" She sighed and pulled back, finally looking at me again.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. The make-up she had been wearing was running slightly, but not as bad as I had thought. For the first time since I walked into this room, Haruhi was smiling. It was an absolute, genuine smile. And seeing her smiling face got me smiling too, it was actually pretty addicting.

"Seeing you again after all these years really makes me realize how much I've missed you." She sniffled and it seems she was struggling to keep her smile. I felt her hand rub my cheek, to be honest it was a little awkward, but I smiled nonetheless. "I'm so sorry, Kyon." She frowned this time, unable to keep her smile up anymore.

I put my hand over hers, "I know you are." I still smiled to her, "But please, don't blame yourself anymore. It's not your fault."

Haruhi sighed deeply and simply nodded, "Alright." The response was given half-heartedly, but I know she's at least going to try. I can't expect her to get over a death in just an hour can I? Haruhi then stood up, wiping away her tears and walked over to her desk. She grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up her running make up. "Kyon, I was um… I was going to visit your grave today." She looked back to me, "Would you—" She paused. "—Like to come with me?"

Visiting my own grave, eh? It seems kind of creepy to me. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about it, "Sure." Spending a little more time with Haruhi may be helpful anyway and I'm sure she doesn't want to go alone, despite how many times she had in the past.

She smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Kyon." She sighed and looked out of her window, "Thank you, so much."

I smiled back, not sure what else to do.

* * *

I thought this would be a great chance for me to finally see what the future looked like.

But no, I still had to go out wearing those stupid sunglasses and that stupid looking hat. I had been holding Haruhi's hand for guidance. To be honest, it was a little awkward. It wasn't just the fact that we were holding hands, but the fact we were going to visit my grave. I mean, I was probably several feet below the ground.

That's a little… freaky isn't it?

With these sunglasses on, the only thing I could make out were Haruhi's legs and the sidewalk below me. Everything else was tinted out by the incredibly dark tinted lenses. I had no idea how long we were walking or what direction we were even going in. Although, I could tell we were getting close, gauging at how strongly Haruhi had been holding my hand. It seems the closer we got; the tighter her grip seemed to get.

It was kind of like a game of hot and cold…

Tossing that stray thought aside, Haruhi began to slow down, her grip seemed to tighten and it sounds like she was starting to breathe faster.

I suddenly felt the glasses being lifted off and the hat, taken from my head. I looked to Haruhi and despite the smile she had on, I could tell she was having a hard time.

She gave a deep breath, "W-We're here…"

She was still facing me. When I looked past her shoulder, I could see it.

Looking back to her, her head was down and her shoulders were shaking. Seeing it now must be a little tougher for her, considering I'm standing right here. I placed a hand onto her shoulder and she quickly calmed down and looked to me. I heard another deep breath escape from her. She nodded and turned to face the grave.

For the longest of time, all she did was look at it. Her hand ran over it several times, and there were times that she just stood there. Finally, after just staring at my grave, she began to speak.

"Hey, Kyon…" She smiled, running her hand along the side of the rough granite. "I um… Haven't been visiting very often." I heard her give a nervous laugh, "It's just that I've been busy and… well sometimes visiting can be kind of…"

I wanted to walk over to her. I mean, I have no idea what I would do or say but a part of me just wants to go over and help her out somehow.

Haruhi began to tell "me" how things had been going since her last visit. She wasn't talking very loudly, so there wasn't much for me to hear. I'm sure she was doing this on purpose, since me knowing about the future could have disastrous effects on the timeline. Despite the fact that I'd be there for roughly an hour before…

Well, nevermind that.

I noticed that Haruhi had grown quiet while talking to my gravestone. She had her head resting against it and seemed to have her eyes closed. After a few minutes, she leaned back and stood up. "I brought someone else with me today." She looked back to me, "I'm sure you'll recognize him."

A laugh nearly left me, but I suppressed it enough and walked over to her.

Confusion spread across my face when she motioned to the tombstone.

What am I supposed to do? I can understand her talking to it… but what do I have to say to… myself? Nonetheless, I decided I should at least humor her. I lightly sighed and stepped in front of the tombstone, resting my hand on the chipped granite. Haruhi had stepped back, as if to give me a little privacy with myself.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do or say so my mind soon began to wander.

I guess I hadn't been able to have a moment to myself throughout this entire thing. I began to think of the events that had happened earlier today. My fight with Haruhi, my time travelling with Ms. Asahina, Koizumi's story on how…

On how I died.

How I'm going to die.

…how it's all going to end…

That was another thing I hadn't even thought about. The whole time I was here, the moment I heard about it, I tried to stay calm. I was being calm for everyone else. I didn't want to worry anyone. I was trying to be strong.

After all, I was here so I could give Haruhi some closure. I was here to give her the chance to forgive herself.

I felt my hold on my emotions slip. Everything I had been suppressing had begun to trickle to the surface.

"…it's just not fair…" I felt myself mutter.

I know about it. I know what, and when it's going to happen. Why can't I do anything? Because I'd mess up the time stream? Why is it always about someone or something else? Why, for once, can't I be selfish and help myself out before someone else?!

"It isn't fair!"

I slammed my fist against the tombstone, "Why?!"

"I know about it!" I slammed my fist again, "I know what's going to happen! And yet I'm not allowed to do ANYTHING!" Harder this time.

I felt Haruhi wrap her arms around me. My face was stained with my tears.

"Why damn it?!" I know why.

"It's not fair, Haruhi…" I grumbled.

I heard a small sob come from her, "I know, Kyon." She held tighter, "I know…"

"I could change everything…" I fell to my knees with Haruhi following me, "But I can't…" I lightly hit the tombstone again, "I know I can't do that…" My words were shaky and I could feel the streams on my cheeks. Each time I spoke, Haruhi squeezed slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kyon." Was all she could say.

The two of us stayed like this for a short time.

I sniffled and began to stand up, bringing Haruhi with me.

The only thing I could do was turn to her and give her another hug which she quickly returned. "I wish there was more I could have done for you, Kyon."

I sighed and pulled away, looking at her. "Don't dwell on it, Haruhi." I took a step back and looked back to the tombstone, wiping away the small tears left in my eyes.

She looked around me, seeing it as well. "I think we should head back, Kyon. It's time for you to go home."

Sighing, I simply nodded. No point in drawing it out.

I took her hand, put the hat and glasses back on and allowed her to lead the way.

* * *

After another silent walk and arriving back at the SOS building, I was allowed to take off the sunglasses and hat. We stopped in front of the familiar door Koizumi had led me to.

With Haruhi tightly gripping my hand, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, SOS brigade." She said smiling.

Koizumi smiled and bowed, "Afternooon, Ms. Suzumiya." The others stood and bowed as well. It's like they saw her as their boss instead of as their friend. I mean, I know she IS their boss and all, but you'd think it would be more of a familiar greeting than a formal addressing.

Haruhi simply smiled, "I think it's time to send our little time traveler home." She laughed as I stood forward and waved. "I also wanted to apologize to you guys."

"What for?" Ms. Asahina stepped forward.

"I wanted to apologize for not visiting more… I mean, you guys are my closest friends and I hardly ever come around here…" She looked around the room, "I guess just being around here makes me a little… nervous."

Koizumi smiled again and walked over, "Don't worry about it. We understand." He placed a hand onto her shoulder.

Haruhi lightly smiled and looked over to me. "Alright." She placed her hand onto my back and lightly pushed me, "It's time for you to go, Kyon." She frowned.

I frowned back, "Haruhi…"

A few tears trickled down her cheeks, "This is the last time I'll ever talk to you…" She grabbed me and pulled me into one last hug, "I'm going to miss you, Kyon." She squeezed.

"I'll miss you all too." I returned the hug.

I then pulled away, stepping over to Ms. Asahina. "One last question before I leave, Haruhi." I took a deep breathe, "Throughout the entire trip, from the time I walked with you to the shrine to the moment the ambulance picked me up… I never said a word to you?"

"Not a word came from you."

I frowned, I was afraid of that. Sighing, I looked to Ms. Asahina. "Alright, I'm ready." I looked over everyone, "Goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye." Nagato was the only one to reply, while everyone else waved.

I smiled and felt myself black out…

…and then my eyes shot open and I was standing with Ms. Asahina.

We looked to each other, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Kyon."

You have no idea how much I agree with you.

"Ms. Suzumiya should be here shortly. I guess I should be going." She smiled and hugged me one last time, "I'll miss you…" She pulled away and smiled to me.

I could only wave.

"Goodbye, Kyon." And within an instant, she disappeared.

I looked around my room. A room where I had spent so much time. Haruhi had been here, and the rest of the brigade. My sister woke me up every morning, a routine that after tonight will sadly be ending.

No more then five minutes later I heard the doorbell ring.

My walk down the steps was slow as I looked around. I opened the door to see a very nervous, high school girl.

"H-Hey." She said simply.

"Hey, Haruhi. What's up?"

Her eyes seemed to dance back and forth. She glanced at me every so often and then back to the ground, "I was um… wondering if you'd like to go to a shrine with me."

"What for?"

She flinched at my question, "I-I'll tell you when we get there, ok?"

I almost smiled, but doing that might jeopardize the whole thing. "Alright then, let's go."

Her face flashed with happiness at that moment but quickly reverted to a nervously shy look. She stepped back as I walked out and closed the door behind me. She turned and quickly ran ahead of me, obviously leading the way.

I sighed and walked next to her.

Now, there are plenty of things I could do here that could change everything. I could ask Haruhi if we could stop and look around, or take a break with some excuse that I had just been sleeping and that I was tired. I could try and talk to her and bring up some subject that would get her chatting away.

But I can't do that. I can't change anything.

Our walk was short and we quickly arrived at the base of the stairs. It seems Future Haruhi was right, not a word was spoken between us. I had looked to her every now and then though.

Even though I looked completely calm, at this point my heart was racing. I know what's coming next.

We began our walk up the stairs, Haruhi looking more nervous if anything else. I did what I could to stay calm but if Haruhi had been as alert as she usually was, she'd notice that I was shaking a little bit. Just a few more steps now… three… two… one…

There. Off in the distance was a dark figure with a crowbar, hacking away at the donation box.

"H-Hey!" Haruhi shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The man twisted towards us, "H-huh?!" He held his weapon. "S-Stay away from me or I'll—"

A loud bang filled the air. For that split second, I could have let it happen; I could have simply stood and watched. All I had to do was selfishly let Haruhi get hit. I could justify that it all had happened so quickly that I didn't know what to do. It's a gunshot, it's not like there's a lot you can do between the time it was fired and the time that it hits you.

But I can't do that.

"HARUHI!" I acted on instinct and pushed her out of the way.

At this point, everything seemed to happen at once.

There was a loud shriek in terror, a shouting out in pain, a loud thud and the sound of someone running away.

It took a second for me to realize that I was lying on my back. Not only that, but it felt as if someone had driven a hot nail into my chest. My vision was messed up and I could barely breathe. Each breath felt like someone was jabbing me in the stomach.

I was slightly disorientated while trying to get my bearings. All I could do at this point was lie on the ground and wait for it to end. I glanced to Haruhi who seemed to be on the phone. My guess is that she's calling the ambulance. The way she was standing, the way she was holding her phone. It tore me up inside. Her knees were touching while her feet were spread out, she was desperately holding onto her phone and it looked as if she was frantically shouting into it.

I can't let it end like this.

She hung up and quickly ran over to me.

"Kyon! Say something!"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Tears were running down her cheeks. I wanted to put my hand against them, but I could barely move my fingers.

A part of me knew what I was doing was dangerous, but I can't just lie here and let her suffer like this. I gathered my strength and tried speaking again, "—F-Fault!"

"I know! I know this is all my fault, Kyon!" She was sitting next to me, her hands grabbing my shoulder.

"N-No!" Come on, Come on! "Not… Y-Your fault!"

Her faced was filled with confusion, "Wh…what are you talking about?"

My vision was slowly starting to fade. What was once a clear vision was nothing but blurred shapes and darkening outlines. The only thing I could make out was Haruhi's bright yellow headband. I could feel myself getting weaker and I could barely form a complete sentence. Not that I could really make one to begin with.

"Kyon, what are you trying to say? Please don't go!"

My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Even Haruhi's bright yellow headband was starting to fade. I could feel her tears fall onto my face.

My thoughts flashed back to when I was standing in Future Haruhi's office.

"_Kyon, I think I loved you."_

_She nuzzled her head further into my neck, "What I felt for you was nothing compared to anything else." She breathed deeply, "I wish I had told you that back then…" She squeezed me once more. "I guess I was afraid you would reject me."_

"_I don't think I would have."_

I know I wouldn't have. I complain about her a lot. Sometimes I find this girl completely insufferable. But behind her selfish exterior, underneath her violent and eccentric personality is a great person.

Here she was, on her knees, pleading for me to stay awake. As much as I would like to, it just isn't in me. She cares about me more than anyone else she knows or even more than she admits.

Everything else was gone but her headband. I felt something warm grab my hand. Her voice was beginning to drown out as well.

"Kyon! Please! Y-You can't-!"

"Ha-aruhi…" I mumbled, "I…" my eyes closed, what little strength I had left was almost gone. "Y-You…" My breathing got slower, "Lo…" I can't finish it… I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm so sorry…

Haruhi started shouting but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Her voice was getting quieter and quieter and before I knew it, it felt like everything had stopped. Her voice was gone and at this point it must be where I finally die.

* * *

I felt my eyes slowly opening. A bright shining light blinded me.

Am I dead? Is this that white light everyone always talked about?

If I'm dead, why does being dead feel like there's a needle jabbed into my arm?

The sound of a pen writing on a clipboard filled my ears. I shifted my head to see a doctor in a white coat writing on his clipboard.

…I'm in the hospital…?

…

I'M ALIVE?!

"Oh! You're awake!" The doctor walked over to me and looked me in the eyes, prompting me to lean back a little bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive."

The doctor smiled, "that's good!" He stood back up and looked at his paper, "You're a lucky one." He flipped one paper over the clipboard, "It must be some kind of divine intervention. I was sure you were going to die."

Gee, put it a little more bluntly why don't you?

Although he does have a point… wasn't I supposed to die? "How… How did I survive?"

The doctor shot me a confused look, "That's an odd question." He looked over his papers, "It's like you already know how you were shot."

Whoops.

"But I guess you would know, considering the area you were shot at." The doctor placed his finger onto his chest, "As you know, you were shot in the chest. And since you were shot in the chest I guess you know you must have been shot in the heart right?"

I nodded.

"Well, the bullet JUST missed it. A few more centimeters and POW." The doctor slammed his fist into his palm.

I flinched as he did this. This doctor is… REALLY inappropriate, or he's just very blunt.

"Yeah, it was a lucky shot."

I looked to the base of my bed, seeing Haruhi resting her head at my feet.

The doctor looked at her and smiled, "I'm sorry." He laughed, "We couldn't get her to leave. As soon as we told her you were well enough to be seen she immediately came into the room."

I groaned and turned my head to the window, "How long have I been asleep?"

The doctor glanced at his papers, "For about three days now." He walked over to the base of my bed and placed the clipboard onto the header. "Alright well, I'll tell your other friends that you're awake in a little bit. Just make sure to take it easy, alright?" He smiled and left the room.

I was alone with my thoughts.

I don't understand. Wasn't I supposed to die? That's how it was supposed to be. I let it all play out. Haruhi and I were quiet during the walk, I was supposed to get shot and then I was supposed to die. That's how it was supposed to be.

"_Not a word came from you."_

Future Haruhi's words rang in my head.

I put my face into my palms, "I screwed it up."

I was still ready to die! I just didn't want her to go through all those years of pain and sadness! But even so… me talking as I was dying shouldn't have changed anything. If anything it should have sped up the process.

My eyes glanced to Haruhi, still asleep.

…did she change it? But what was the difference between this time and last time? Besides me talking, everything was the same. I put my face back into my palms, "I can hardly even remember what I said."

I heard a grumble come from her and realize she was waking up. I quickly lied back down and pretended to be asleep.

I cracked my eye open ever so slightly, just to see what she was doing.

She rubbed her eyes and looked over to me. I heard a sigh come from her. I watched her stand and walk over to the base of my bed, grabbing the same clipboard the doctor had been using. I wonder if she knows how to understand what's on it…

She looked up to me and back to the paper, putting it back where she had gotten it.

She walked over to the side of my bed and grabbed my hand, "Kyon?" She asked. I made sure not to respond, "I was afraid you wouldn't answer…" I heard her laugh, "I'm glad you're going to be OK though." I felt her thumb move over my hand, "I know I do a lot of things, Kyon. A lot of it usually gets on your nerves and causes you a lot of trouble."

What is she…?

"If you can hear me, then I'd like to apologize." She took a deep breath, "A few days ago, when we were in the club room. I yelled at you and told you to leave because of some stupid fight we had. When I got home, I started feeling really guilty about it. All I wanted to do was help you in the mornings a little bit and you just rejected me…"

This is starting to sound a little familiar…

"At the time, I was angry. I was REALLY angry at you. But when I got home I started to think about it from your side and I realized that you were right." She gave my hand a squeeze, "I wanted to come over and apologize later that day." Her voice started shaking, "But I ended up almost getting you…"

She stopped herself and I felt something wet hit my hand.

Haruhi paused for a bit after that but she soon picked it up, "I don't know what I would have done… had you…" I felt both her hands grab mine, "I know I'm pushy sometimes. I know I can really annoy you sometimes, Kyon and I'm sorry for all of that and anything else that may happen in the future." A sob escaped her, "But no matter what, you're the closest person to me."

One of her hands left mine, I guess to wipe her eyes or something.

"I never want you out of my life." She sobbed again, "For a while, I thought maybe you disliked me. I thought you only thought of me as a really annoying girl who constantly causes you nothing but frustration."

Wait a minute…

"But when you were lying on the ground a few days ago… Telling me that it wasn't my fault that you were shot." I heard her sigh, "And whatever it was you were trying to say before you passed out. I figured out that you… really did care about me." Her squeezing got harder, "Even while you were lying there… you tried to cheer me up."

Was what I said really what caused everything to change?

"You can be a pretty cool person when it matters, Kyon." She took a deep breath, "Thank you, Kyon."

I can't believe this is all it took for her to use her godlike powers... the simple fact that I returned her feelings. She was afraid I hated her or that I found her annoying. Her future self told me this, she wasn't just thinking of herself when she did this…

She was thinking about me and about whether or not I wanted to be her friend or even something more if I was given enough time.

I suddenly felt a slight peck on the cheek so I figured now would be a good time to get up, considering her speech is done. I waited till she sat back down at the base of my bed before I started to re-awaken. "uugn…" I placed my palm onto my forehead, "Haruhi…?" Now, half of this is acting and the other half is just me still being wiped out. You would too after nearly dying.

Her head snapped over to me and I'm sure she was wondering whether or not I was awake when she was giving me her speech, as well as kissing me on the cheek. Her red face pretty much told me the whole story, but I figured I should play along with her. After all, ruining such a good speech by being a smart ass would kill the moment, although I would kill for this opportunity again.

"What happened?" She began to smile, at first it was just a light smile but it grew and grew until her entire face was beaming with happiness.

"Y-You're awake!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me "You're awake!"

Her arms put me in a vice grip, "Y-Yeah! I'm awake! Now can you please stop cutting off my air please?!"

She quickly let me go and stepped back, "How are you feeling?"

I took a deep breath, "A little winded after that vice grip hug, but besides that, I'm just a little tired."

Her face had a light tint of red but it seems she started to giggle a little, "I was really worried about you, you idiot." She sighed and stood by my bed, "You've been asleep for three days you know."

"Really?" I yawned and lied back, "it feels longer than that." I laughed and looked over to her, "How about you?"

She looked at me with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Are you feeling alright? You're looking a little red."

Her red tint got deeper, "I-I'm fine! The room is just a little warm, that's all!" She turned her head and pouted, crossing her arms in the process. She stayed that way for a bit before turning back to me, "I'm glad you're ok though, Kyon." She smiled

I gave a sympathetic smile, "Sorry I worried you."

"Yeah well, don't worry about it." She yawned and lied her head down onto my lap, "Just make sure you get better soon. We've got a lot of work to catch up on." She started to slowly blink her eyes.

"You weren't staying up for hours on end waiting for me to wake up were you…?"

She yawned again, "Of course not… I've just been busy with your school work." Her eyes were half closed, "I figured you'd be tired after all this and I didn't want you to fall behind on your school work." She gave a much deeper yawn, "I know how lazy you can be when it comes to homework."

I smiled and rested my hand onto her head, lightly stroking her hair.

"Anyways, you should get some sleep, Kyon." Her eyes closed, "It's obvious that you're… tired…" Her voice drifted off and it seems she's fallen asleep right here in my lap.

She must be exhausted after all this. Granted I am as well, but this entire situation must be nerve racking on her. The thought that I almost died because of her must have taken its mental and emotional toll. But now I'm left with my thoughts.

What happens now? The entire future must have changed. In fact, my whole trip to the future feels like nothing more than a dream.

But a dream that felt so real that it couldn't have just been a figment of my imagination.

I heard the door creak. A smiling figure came in, "Afternoon, Kyon."

I smiled and waved, "Hey, Koizumi."

The smiling esper walked over to me, "I was on my way to pick up, Ms. Suzumiya when the doctor told me you had awoken."

"I guess he wasn't lying."

He chuckled and looked to Haruhi, "You gave us quite the scare, Kyon." He sat down in the chair Haruhi had at the base of my bed, "There was a moment I thought we would lose you." I took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know what would have happened if you had actually died."

I know, Koizumi. It's not a pretty sight either.

"The doctor said it's a miracle you even survived." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I am glad you're still around though." He smiled and looked to me, "I'd have no one to play games with." He chuckled at his joke.

I lied back in my bed and closed my eyes, "I'm glad I'm still around too. And it's not just because I'm glad to be alive." I rest my hand back onto Haruhi's head.

I'm glad I'm still around to be with the SOS brigade. I'm glad I'm still around to go to North High, to see Taniguchi and Kunikida. I'm glad that I'll be able to see my little sister again and that I'll be able to have some of Ms. Asahina's tea.

I rubbed Haruhi's head slightly while feeling myself begin to drift off to sleep.

I'm glad I'll still be around to live my life with this crazy girl here.

This crazy, crazy girl…

Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

_**The ending eluded me for days as I had no idea how I wanted to end this story. There were two endings, one was a tragedy ending and then there was this ending. I'm a sucker for a happy ending so this is what you get. Would the tragedy ending have been better? Maybe…**_

_**Anyways, I hope those of you who read will review because reading them always makes me smile! Thanks a lot for taking the time to read and I hope you read any future works! Until next time! **_


End file.
